East to West
by SweetJesus.It'sEdward
Summary: The sequel to To Make You Feel My Love, but told from the eyes of fourteen year olds, Scarlett&Rhett Ride. Read and enjoy their emotional story of high school and everything that seems to comes with it. Rated M for mature content. Loveee, Hannah.


**Sequel to To Make You Feel My Love! Wow, this sequel is gonna rock. Let's see if we can get more reviews on this one than the original. Shall we? Loveee, Hannah!**

**Scarlett POV**

Today was the first day of ninth grade. High school was finally here. I was now going to be considered a partial grown up, and not just a little kid. Today would be the day where I would step into reality and prove to myself and everyone else that I was able to take on the real world and its challenges, such as drugs, drinking, and sex. Or at least that's what my mom, Max, and my dad, Fang, had said.

"And that's why you need to always use protection." Dad concluded, nodding his head and then smiling back at Mom.

Dad had told me about how him and Mom didn't use protection when they were seventeen and ended up having me and my twin brother, Rhett. I didn't ever think that my parents would ever be considered 'wild' and 'reckless'. But they seemed to make their point with that enlightening story.

Over the years, Dad had seemed to kinda lighten up a bit. He was cooler with everything now, since I was nearly an adult and all.

"So... Class begins at 7:35?" Mom asked, looking at the clock on the stove. I glanced behind myself and nodded.

"Yeah, that gives us twenty minutes," I said, taking a deep breath, feeling the nerves starting to rise through me.

"You will be okay, kiddo." My dad said, placing a hand on my shoulder and kissing my forehead.

"Can I take them to school?!" Uncle Iggy asked, raising his hand.

Dad rolled his eyes. Everyone knew that Uncle Iggy was blind, but it got funny sometimes when Iggy acted like it didn't even matter to him.

"I will drive the kids, Fang, if you and Max want to be alone.." Aunt Nudge suggested, coming over to me and sitting down.

"No, that's okay guys. I want to take my daughter to school today, but thank you anyways." My dad said, standing up and taking my hand.

Rhett came in at that time with his gray skinny jeans, black and white Chemical Romance t-shirt from Hot Topic, skater shoes, and his hater blockers. Unfortunately, Rhett is my twin brother. Though we look nothing a like. Rhett looks like my dad, with his major goth style and all. I look like my mom, with my sandy blonde hair and brown eyes.

"Ready to go, sis?" Rhett asked, coming up behind me and placing his hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, let's go," I mumbled, shrugging his hand off and reaching down to grab my new backpack.

I walked out the door and hopped into my dad's black Mercedes-Benz GL450 and took the back seat behind the driver. Rhett always got shot gun. I never argued.

"You guys excited?" Dad asked, keeping his eyes on the road, then taking a smooth turn onto the next road. He glanced at Rhett a few times as he watched him ignore his question and place his headphones in.

"I'm just nervous..." I whispered, hugging myself and looking out the window and seeing my high school coming greater into view with every few seconds.

My heart started pounding then as I saw juniors and seniors pull into the school parking lot.

This was seriously happening.

Dad made his way into the car rider line for the "freshmeat" and sophomores, and let me get out. "I love you, guys!" He said as he started to roll his window back up.

I turned and smiled back at him. Rhett didn't do anything but keep walking...

Rhett and I exchanged a glance as we walked into the doors. There were people everywhere. Kids were lined up against a wall waiting to get to the front desk and recieve their schedules they have been waiting for for months.

"Name?" The woman asked me, her glasses on the bridge of her nose.

"Scarlett and Rhett Ride." I said, looking over to my brother, who was keeping to himself and looking at his new shoes.

"P, Q, R...Ride... Here you go." She said, handing us a piece of paper.

"Who do you have for homeroom?" I asked.

"Taylor. You?" He replied, keeping close to me as we walked through the crowded halls.

"Ugh... Stewart..." I said, disappointment clear in my voice.

"It would have been nice to at least know one person in my class this year..." Rhett sighed, looking at the classes numbers.

"Stewart is right there," he said, looking around and pointing to the door to our left.

I looked back at him and smiled, then laced my arms around his waist. "Now I'm scared..." I said, looking up at him.

"Come on, big sister... You'll be okay." He kissed the top of my head and pushed me away from him. "Now run along... Love you."

"Love you too..." I said, and kissed his cheek. "Bye..."

"Bye, Scarlett."

And I watched my brother go, and I soon became completely alone surrounded by all of these people...

**Rhett POV**

I turned and left my sister behind then entered a sea of people. This year was going to suck. Ever since preschool, me and Scarlett have always been in the same classroom. Same teacher, same kids, pretty much the same life. So, I have no classes with her now... Or atleast not that I know of.

I walked my way through the halls, feeling the gazes on my back as I looked for my next class.

"Need some help?" I turned around quickly to the female voice and was introduced to a brown eyed brunette wearing clothes that barely counted as clothes.

"I think I will be just fine," I said, not impressed by her sense of style.

She took a piece of paper out of her bra, and reached down to stick it in my pocket. "Hah," I said, slapping her hand away, "You're not _that _easy, honey." I hissed, feeling completely violated, and thrudged off.

"Freaking faggot." I heard her say from behind me, and my cheeks became super red as I kept my head down and found my homeroom class.

**To be continued! So, I took a one month break. I'm sorry for my absense...but I had a lot of thinking and work to be done... Well, just to let you guys know, my junior year starts Monday! Yippee! So... I don't know how often I will be updating...but I will try to keep it in a one week time period... Thank you so much for sticking with me and reading my stories. I love all of you, and I hope you will love Scarlett and Rhett's story too! **

**Loveee, Hannah!**


End file.
